ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Boy Next Door
Just as Ratchet and the gang returned to Andy's Room, Buzz tries to repair his 'box' and Woody tries to spell some sense into the space ranger. Reia: (This version still believes he's an actual space ranger... It's only a matter of time before--) Kiva: Reia, are you okay? Reia: Yeah, I'm okay. Ratchet: Looks like Woody's still upset. Kiva: Well, that can't be helped. Genis: I know these guys are fighting over popularity, but this is starting to get old fast. Kiva: Yep. Woody: Whoa, okay. It's not for being famous across the room. It's about being Andy's favorite toy. Reia: You're lying, sheriff. It's not just Andy. Kiva: Reia, Woody has a point. Reia: I know, but sometimes I wonder that Andy likes the toys he has, including Woody. Why can't they see what's really happening? Kiva: Well, because of Buzz' new title. It'll be awhile until Andy starts playing with Woody again. Reia: I suppose. (Being popular is really tough...) Buzz: Are you saying that the sheriff has a problem with me? Kiva: Well, yeah. Reia: Kiva... Woody: Oh yeah, tough guy? - Woody turns Buzz' helmet off as he is choking to death. He quickly realized... Buzz: The air isn't...toxic? X-23: Yeah, that sums it up. Kiva: Sorry about that. I guess we should've told you. - Woody makes fun of Buzz' background, and even makes of "Look over there!" gag, much to Reia's familiar dismay. Kiva: Well, that went well. Reia: Sheriff, if you know what's good for you, you must seize! Ratchet: Whoa.. Deja vu... Kiva: Reia, take a chill pill please. Reia: *sighs* I'm fine, really. - Suddenly, a voice from next door was heard and many toys cowering in fear. Reia: Whoa.. What's with them? Slinky: It's Sid! Ratchet: Sid... Is that the name of Andy's next door neighbor? Kiva: Yep, that's him. Rex: I thought he was at summer camp? Hamm: Eh, must've gone home early this year. Ratchet: For what? Kiva: It's best not to know about it. Ratchet: Oh, right.. - The toys and the group sees Sid and his dog torturing another toy by 'war'. Genis: Huh, I didn't know Sid had a dog with him.. Kiva: That's Scud. Presea: I wonder if Scud has paw-pads... Ratchet: Any idea why Sid was so happy about? Rex: He tortures toys, just for fun! Ratchet: What!? Kiva: Sadly, it's true. - Ratchet tried to jump out the window, but Bo stopped him. Bo: What are you doing? Get down from there! Reia: Captain, what are you planning to do in a place that is off-limits? Kiva: Well Ratchet, there's nothing we can do over there. Ratchet: How can you say that? He's destroying-- X-23: Get down! - Sid sets the charge and the toys, plus the gang, quickly seek cover as the toy explodes. Kiva: Well, that toy's history.. Reia: (That poor soul...destroyed before his eyes..) Ratchet: Somebody should stop him before it gets worse. Zack: Calm down. The sooner Andy moves, the better our chances are. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Alright then. - Ratchet looks over the explosion in disbelief. Category:Scenes